Question: Write your answer as a whole number and remainder. $61\div 7 = ~$
Explanation: Let's divide ${61}$ circles into groups of $7$. We get $8$ groups of $7$ with $5$ circles leftover. $61 \div 7 = 8 \text{ R } 5$